joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Frisk (Exaggerated)
|-|Hooman Warrior Frisk, Sentinel of DETERMINATION= |-|Filled with Boundless DETERMINATION= |-|-_- Memelusted Mode + Boundless DETERMINATION= |-|Absolutely Boundlessly Transcendantly Filled With ABSOLUTE DETERMINATION -_- (AKA FRISKINATION Mode)= |-|Ascendant Frisk (EoS)= |-|Frisk, The Pacifist Angel of Determination= ----Frisk.jpg One time there was a hooman named Frisk. They fell into some random mountain and got babied by Goat Mom and then by Flowey to become a Hooman Warrior that will surpass True Jar Jar Binks, which they did because DETERMINATION. Then he gained more power because they wanted more DETERMINATION, and by sheer Friskness, they did. Then, they developed a complete Memelust because of the Skelebros, which combined with their ABSOLUTE DETERMINATION, made them immeasurably and infinitely boundlessly stronger than before. After they befriended Asriel, they are now ABSOLUTELY BOUNDLESSLY TRASCENDANTLY FILLED WITH ABSOLUTELY INCOMPREHENSIBLY POWER-DETERMINATION AS THE FRISKINATION. Now with SERIOUS DETERMINATION, they set out to complete their next journey. Soon after PEACE was made. Prince Alex asked Frisk if they wanted to complete their Route. Frisk agreed. There's no need to say that said Route was the True Pacifist Route. There, Frisk faced horrors like no other, quite literally making Hell's Hell's Hell's Hell's Hell's Hell's Hell's Hell's Hell's Hell look like a walk in the park but ━_━ That was the first test. Huh? The second one? They met many friendly creatures!!! WITH FREE COOKIES!!!! Then the BAD TOM kicked in and Frisk got honked on by Chen. But Alex, ever since he completed his Route, requested to no killy anymore. So, Chen simply booped Frisk to submission. But that didn't happen because DETERMINATION. After completing the Route (or was it before?). Alex gave Frisk the most mostest of most mosts MOST powerful artifact in ALL of Aleverse. The Stick. Powers and Stats Key: Hooman Warrior Frisk | Filled with BOUNDLESS DETERMINATION | -_- Memelusted Mode + BOUNDLESS DETRMINATION | Transcendentally filled with ABSOLUTE DETERMINATION (AKA FRISKINATION Mode) | Frisk (EoS) | Frisk (w/ Stick) Form | Angel of Pacifism Speculation Tier: Memetic+++, likely far far higher (Said to transcend tiers due to dat determination, Omnipotence is nothing to the Hooman Warrior) |''' '''Unknown. Likely is above the concept of Tiers altogether by an absolutely immeasurable amount because DETERMINATION (Dwarfs every single Memetic+ Tier that has, is, will, could, should, can, or had existed combined, and transcends that by an absolutely infinite^infinite^infinite... amount, but not just that, is simply absolutely above and boundlessly transcending even those beyond the concept of Tiers. Nuff said.) |''' Same as before but '''infinitely immeasurably higher than that |''' '''Irrelevant (Frisk has no need nor desire for any sort of trivial "Tiering", transcending it boundlessly over and over and over) |''' '''Has absolutely no use for Tiers whatsoever (At that point, saw even their own ABSOLUTE -_- DETERMINATION as something absolutely nothing, like it was toilet paper and the dirt, except way smaller and transcends it completely repeatedly over and over and over and over and over by magnitudes. Words cannot even fathom what Frisk is capable of doing after he Ascended) |''' At least '''Aleversal LV2 (Easily comparable to Alex. Both casually faced Sans without any injuries in their far, FAR, F A R weaker selves and completed the True Pacifist Route of Aleverse). Alefinitely Higher via Stick and AWESOME DETERMINATION [As this is Frisk's base form with no single bit of DETERMINATION whatsoever] |''' '''Unknown. At the very least Far Higher than Aleversal LV2 (Said to be comparable to Chara's Angel of Genocide Form, who, in turn, rivals Lord Asriel's Angel of Death Form. The only other with possibly comparable amount of power is Alex Dreemurr, with the Keys of Undertale, but, that power does not totally equal Lord Asriel. Though that was before he...) [Keep in mind that all of said beings previously mentioned are superior to losing, winning and/or stalemating, to a degree that referring to them as boundlessly transcendental beings compared to that pretty much means less than nothing, including any sort/amount of spam and beyond, they only do it because they simply want it to be. Oh, and all of that? That's simply referring to their previous, FAR weaker selves, let alone a LV2 or whatever] {Again, those LV2's power is just speculation, as they yet cannot be fully comprehended or understanded at all} Name: Frisk, often referred to as Frisk, Absolute Lord of the Underground, Humanity, and Best Friend of Asriel Dreemurr Origin: A Dating Sim based on Social Justice (Undertale) Gender: TO BE DETERMINED (Is technically beyond such concepts anyway) Classification: The Eternal Frisk, Absolute Lord of the Underground, Humanity, and Best Friend of Asriel Dreemurr Powers and Abilities: Unknown. Has the DETERMINED SOUL Trait. Which gives them: Anything that Frisk wants via DETERMINATION. That should at the very... VERY.. but VEEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY least of leasts include the basics. Even more so via Stick. It just works. Attack Potency: Absolute Force Memes+++ (Shat on True Jar Jar Binks, even though he thought he shat on Dank Memes himself and puts even the strongest of Absolutely Normal Papyrus' attacks to shame with their weakest blows) |''' '''Absolutely immeasurably omega-infinitely beyond the concept of Attack Potency because DETERMINATION |''' Same as before but '''infinitely immeasurably higher than that |''' Via sheer '''DETERMINATION, attack potency is an irrelevant and mundane "concept" to the great and allmighty Frisk, and they transcend that over and over and over. |''' At least '''Aleversal LV2 ATK (Though Frisk never really fights, completing a Route grants the user a whole new LV). Alefinitely Higher via Stick (Naturally increases LV) and AWESOME DETERMINATION (IMMEASURABLE, UNASSAILABLE, INDOMITABLE, ABSOLUTE, AWESOME DETERMINATION) effortlessly one-shot all of their previous selves even if they repeatedly fused themselves over ∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞! times |''' '''Unknown. At the very least Far Higher than Aleversal LV2 ATK (Superior to their previous self by such an ungodly amount it literally broke the Aleversal STAT System) calculated by the Top Alemniscients of LV1 Speed: Massively Faster than Omnipresent+++++++ and the Concept of Speed (Massively Speedstomped Jar Jar Binks just by waddling like a penguin and massively outraced Absolutely Normal Papyrus while he was exerting everything, Not that it matters anyway since Frisk is there, even in infinite reality, in infinite fiction, in infinite fantasy, in infinite nonfantasy, in infinite existence, in infinite nonexistences, and everything beyond that.) |''' '''Absolutely immeasurably omega-infinitely beyond the concept of "Speed" because DETERMINATION |''' Same as before but '''infinitely immeasurably higher than that |''' Because of their '''DETERMINATION, Speed is but a meager and idiotic concept to the Absolute Frisk. |''' At least '''Aleversal LV2 SPE (Able to casually blitz Aleverse). Alefinitely Higher via Stick (Naturally increases LV) and AWESOME DETERMINATION (IMMEASURABLE, UNASSAILABLE, INDOMITABLE, ABSOLUTE, AWESOME DETERMINATION) effortlessly inner-conceptually speedblitz all of their previous selves even if they repeatedly fused themselves over ∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞! times |''' '''Unknown. At the very least Far Higher than Aleversal LV2 SPE (Superior to their previous self by such an ungodly amount it literally broke the Aleversal STAT System) calculated by the Top Alemniscients of LV1 Lifting Strength: Massively Stronger than MLG-Pro (Lifted Sith Lord Jar Jar in his true form) |''' '''Absolutely and immeasurably omega-infinitely beyond the concept of "Lifting Strength" because DETERMINATION |''' Same as before but '''infinitely immeasurably higher than that |''' Frisk doesn't deal with such feeble concepts like Lifting. '''| At least Aleversal LV2 STR (Able to casually lift Aleverse). Alefinitely Higher via Stick (Naturally increases LV) and AWESOME DETERMINATION (IMMEASURABLE, UNASSAILABLE, INDOMITABLE, ABSOLUTE, AWESOME DETERMINATION) effortlessly arm-wrestle stomp all of their previous selves even if they repeatedly fused themselves over ∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞! times |''' '''Unknown. At the very least Far Higher than Aleversal LV2 STR (Superior to their previous self by such an ungodly amount it literally broke the Aleversal STAT System) calculated by the Top Alemniscients of LV1 Striking Strength: MultiOmniversal++++ (One shot True form Jar Jar) |''' '''Absolutely and immeasurably omega-infinitely beyond the concept of "Striking Strength", because they are just THAT DETERMINED. |''' Same as before but '''infinitely immeasurably higher than that |''' Because of '''SHEER DETERMINATION, Frisk completely disregards striking strength as nothing more than a toyable concept. |''' At least '''Aleversal LV2 STR (Able to casually boop Aleverse). Alefinitely Higher via Stick (Naturally increases LV) and AWESOME DETERMINATION (IMMEASURABLE, UNASSAILABLE, INDOMITABLE, ABSOLUTE, AWESOME DETERMINATION) effortlessly stomp with a poke all of their previous selves even if they repeatedly fused themselves over ∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞! times |''' '''Unknown. At the very least Far Higher than Aleversal LV2 STR (Superior to their previous self by such an ungodly amount it literally broke the Aleversal STAT System) calculated by the Top Alemniscients of LV1 Durability: Unknown (NOTHING has hurt them in this form. NOTHING!) |''' '''Absolutely and immeasurably omega-infinitely beyond the concept of "Durability", because, DETERMINATION. |''' Same as before, but '''infinitely immeasurably higher than that |''' Since their so '''DETERMINED, Frisk now sees Durability as nothing more than an insignificant speck of a concept. |''' At least '''Aleversal LV2 DEF (Able to casually no-sell Aleverse). Alefinitely Higher via Stick (Naturally increases LV) and AWESOME DETERMINATION (IMMEASURABLE, UNASSAILABLE, INDOMITABLE, ABSOLUTE, AWESOME DETERMINATION) effortlessly no-sell the attacks of all of their previous selves even if they repeatedly fused themselves over ∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞! times |''' '''Unknown. At the very least Far Higher than Aleversal LV2 DEF (Superior to their previous self by such an ungodly amount it literally broke the Aleversal STAT System) calculated by the Top Alemniscients of LV1 Stamina: Frisk is just simply above the concept of Stamina |''' Same as before, but '''infinitely higher than that |''' Same as before but '''infinitely and immeasurably higher than just that |''' Frisk has substituted something else in place of stamina, oh yeah, its called '''DETERMINATION! |''' At least '''Aleversal LV2 SOU (Able to casually outlast Aleverse). Alefinitely Higher via Stick (Naturally increases LV) and AWESOME DETERMINATION (IMMEASURABLE, UNASSAILABLE, INDOMITABLE, ABSOLUTE, AWESOME DETERMINATION) [Can effortlessly outlast {Without any DT} all of their previous selves even if they repeatedly fused themselves over ∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞! times] |''' '''Unknown. At the very least Far Higher than Aleversal LV2 SOU (Superior to their previous self by such an ungodly amount it literally broke the Aleversal STAT System) calculated by the Top Alemniscients of LV1 Range: Frisk is just simply above the concept of Range |''' Same as before, but '''infinitely higher than that |' Same as before but infinitely and immeasurably higher than just that |''' Frisk has substituted something else in place of range, oh yeah, its called '''ABSOLUTE SHEER DETERMINATION! |''' At least '''Aleversal LV2 SOU (Able to reach Aleverse LV2). Alefinitely Higher via Stick (Naturally increases LV) and AWESOME DETERMINATION (IMMEASURABLE, UNASSAILABLE, INDOMITABLE, ABSOLUTE, AWESOME DETERMINATION) effortlessly get out of all of their previous selves' range and catch them even if they repeatedly fused themselves over ∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞! times |''' '''Unknown. At the very least Far Higher than Aleversal LV2 SOU (Superior to their previous self by such an ungodly amount it literally broke the Aleversal STAT System) calculated by the Top Alemniscients of LV1 Standard Equipment: Anything Frisk wants through DETERMINATION. Usually is seen carrying a stick. Intelligence: Massively Smarter than Omniscient (Outbeat Mr. L Doing Nothing in an IQ race 158092849021840912841:0) |''' Same as before, but '''infinitely higher than that |''' Same as before, but '''transcends that by an infinitely immeasurably infinite amount to infiniteness |''' Frisk views '''Intelligence at this level insignificant of insignifcance, since their DETERMINATION wills it. |''' At least '''Aleversal LV2 PSI (Able to casually outsmart Aleverse). Alefinitely Higher via Stick (Naturally increases LV) and AWESOME DETERMINATION (IMMEASURABLE, UNASSAILABLE, INDOMITABLE, ABSOLUTE, AWESOME DETERMINATION) effortlessly outsmart all of their previous selves even if they repeatedly fused themselves over ∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞! times |''' '''Unknown. At the very least Far Higher than Aleversal LV2 PSI (Superior to their previous self by such an ungodly amount it literally broke the Aleversal STAT System) calculated by the Top Alemniscients of LV1 Weaknesses: Frisk has absolutely no weaknesses, because their SHEER ABSOLUTE DETERMINATION WILLS IT! THEIR DETERMINATION IS BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF... Frisk got the point. Any sort of weakness (If there is one) is easily overcomed with DETERMINATION |''' Frisks makes their opponents weakness be: "Fight Frisk". They simply cannot FIGHT them without automatically losing. It just works. Stick makes it just work even better. '''Note: The idea of Infinity is entirely different to Frisk than to everyone else and no one else. Frisk depicts Infinity as something absolutely beyond the concept of Endless without a doubt, making Omnipotents look like an even weaker version of Downplayed Naruto, but weakened infinite times upon infinite times over without a doubt, and even making Memetic and Memetic+ Tiers look the same way. In short, Infinity to Frisk is absolutely transcendant and boundlessly beyond everything else repeatedly, and their DETERMINATION transcends all of it alongside all other concepts, made up, concrete, abstract, fan made, wanked beyond wank, and everything infinitely beyond that. Infact, Frisk transcends your logic, ideas, and reasons, as "Full Power" doesn't even exist in Frisk, for such mundane concepts are inapplicable to such a great being Excerpts from Tales of Frisk: DETERMINATION Notable Attacks and Techniques as Hooman Warrior Frisk Note: He can use all of them all at once in all of his forms! Beware! * Cell Phone: The best way to access the dating simulator of Undertale and annoy people with your sheer DETERMINATION. The mere act of sending a message text is enough to destroy Multi Omniverses. * Stick and Bandage: Frisk instantly heals with a bandage and stick made of ABSOLUTE DETERMINATION. * Toy Knife and Faded Ribbon: A Toy Knife and a Faded Ribbon both made of ABSOLUTE DETERMINATION that can effortlessly cleave even through Multi Omniverses. Boosts Determination 2x and can be stacked. * Tough Glove and Manly Bandanna: Toughen up, Frisk! Now with your DETERMINED Boxing Gloves and absolutely Manly Bandannas that put even Kenshiro, Jotaro Kujo, and Dio Brando, and even Speedwagon to shame, these gloves and bandannas combined help Frisk resist Multi Omniversal attacks and dish them out just as easily! Boosts DETERMINATON by 4x and can be stacked. * Ballet Shoes and Old Tutu: Even better than the Tough Gloves and Manly Bandannas which look like Below Shit Tier w/ --- Spam in comparison to this, these equipment allow Frisk to not just hit his opponent countless times with Multi Omniversal attacks, but also be able to hit them again and again even while it's THEIR turn! Boosts DETERMINATION by 6x and can be stacked. * Torn Notebook and Cloudy Glasses: Makes opponents DEAL with it, stunning them in an instant as Multi Omniversal attacks hit them from all directions. Boosts DETERMINATION by 10x and can be stacked. * Burnt Pan and Stained Apron: The deafening hit from such a pan is sufficient enough to destroy the hearing and kill off entire armies of Memetic+ in a Multi-Omniversal radius and the Stained Apron will cause even the most serious of foes to burst out laughing, which gives Frisk an opportunity to strike them with a Multi Omniversal Pan Bash! Boosts DETERMINATION by 50x and can be stacked. * Loaded Gun and Cowboy Hat: Showdown! Forces the enemy into a yard with only them and Frisk, then Frisk pulls out a LOADED GUN WITH DETERMINATION BULLETS before the opponent can even react and they are then hit with this Meme busting attack. Boosts DETERMINATION by 100x and can be stacked. * Worn Dagger and Heart Locket: This WORN DAGGER is filled with DETERMINATION which allows Frisk to send Meme-busting attacks at opponents before the battle even starts! And if that doesn't work, they can rely on the power of their Nakama to beat anybody and anything. Boosts DETERMINATION by 300x and can be stacked. * Temy Armor: This armor can literally make Frisk an invincible force! Boosts DETERMINATION by 1000x and can be stacked. * Annoying Dog: Summons the Annoying Dog to annoy your enemies to the point of defeat. Can distract Frisk's opponents to where they can be then hit by a Meme+ busting slap. * Dog Residue: Numerous objects that have been blessed by the Annoying Dog. Depending on the amount of Residue, they can make Frisk's DETERMINATION go up by just 2x, 5x, 80x, 600x, or even up to 9000x. * Various Food Items: Frisk can even eat Food to instantly heal themselves back up in a battle. * Hope: DETERMINATION is boosted by a multitude of 10000x and can be stacked and allows Frisk to no-sell any attack thrown at them. * Dream: Frisk is able to completely heal themselves up even if their dead. Heals EVERY single Negative Effect and automatically switches them to BOUNDLESS DETERMINATION mode. Notable Attacks and Techniques when filled with BOUNDLESS DETERMINATION Notable Attacks and Techniques with -_- Memelusted Mode + BOUNDLESS DETERMINATION * '-_-' Determina-Phone: The best way to access the dating simulator of Undertale and annoy people with your sheer DETERMINATION to where they are defeated instantly even if their beyond being defeated or if their stats are altered. * Boundless -_-''' '''Stick and Bandage: Frisk instantly heals with a bandage and stick made of ABSOLUTE DETERMINATION and they can use this literally any time, even if their opponent has altered their stats. * Boundless -_-''' '''Toy Knife and Faded Ribbon: A Toy Knife and a Faded Ribbon both made of ABSOLUTE DETERMINATION that can cleave even through Infinite Multi Omniverses and everything beyond that. It can even cut through the likes of Profiles and cleave open the 4th Wall and any concept with ease. Boosts DETERMINATION by 9000! Factorial and can be stacked. * Boundless -_-''' '''Tough Glove and Manly Bandanna: Toughen up, Frisk! Now with your DETERMINED Boxing Gloves and absolutely Manly Bandannas, your attack points and defense points are both boosted up by infinite amounts of infinite than the shitty Toy Knife and Faded Ribbon. Boosts DETERMINATION by 18000! Factorial and can be stacked. * Boundless -_-''' '''Ballet Shoes and Old Tutu: Even better than the Tough Gloves and Manly Bandannas which look like Below Shit Tier w/ --- Spam in comparison to this, these equipment allow Frisk to not just hit his opponent infinite times in an infinite row of infinites, but also be able to hit them again and again even while it's THEIR turn! Plus, even more defense to their DETERMINATION. Boosts DETERMINATION by 99000! Factorial and can be stacked. * Boundless -_- Torn Notebook and Cloudy Glasses: Makes Opponents DEAL WITH IT, that is, cause them an instant defeat and KO NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS. The Torn Notebook and the Cloudy Glasses gives Frisk an even more awesome increase to their DETERMINATION by a factorial of ∞! * Boundless -_- Burnt Pan and Stained Apron: The deafening hit from such a pan is sufficient enough to destroy the hearing and kill off entire armies of Memetic+ in a beyond Infinitely Multi Omniversal radius and the Stained Apron will cause even the most serious of foes to burst out laughing, which will give Frisk an opening to send them through a DETERMINED beat up. Boosts DETERMINATION by a factorial of ∞!^∞!^∞! and can be stacked. * Boundless -_- Loaded Gun and Cowboy Hat: Showdown! Forces the opponent into a yard with only them and Frisk within a field of Infinite Multi Omniverses, then Frisk pulls out a LOADED GUN WITH DETERMINATION BULLETS before the opponent can even react even if their faster than fast and the concept of speed, they are sent within the Memelusted -_- Mode Infinite DETERMINED Combo. Boosts DETERMINATION by a factorial of ∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞! and can be stacked. * Boundless -_- Worn Dagger and Heart Locket: This WORN DAGGER is filled with ABSOLUTE DETERMINATION which allows Frisk to send Memelusted -_- Mode Infinite DETERMINED Combos at opponents before the battle even starts! And if that doesn't work, they can rely on the power of their Nakama to beat absolutely anybody and anything. Boosts DETERMINATION by a factorial of ∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞! and can be stacked. * Boundless -_- Temy Armor: This armor can literally make Frisk an invincible force! Even NLFs have no effect on it, and any NLF beyond NLF will be no-sold by this absolutely strong armor in addition to Wanks and Wanks beyond Wanks and any Obscencely Broken attack! Boosts DETERMINATION by a factorial of ∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞! and can be stacked. * Boundless -_- Annoying Dog: Summons the Annoying Dog to annoy their opponents to the point of defeat. Even if they're beyond being defeated or being altered, they're gonna be annoyed anyway. * Boundless -_- Dog Residue: Numerous objects that have been blessed by the Annoying Dog. Depending on the amount of Residue, they can make Frisk's DETERMINATION go up by just ∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!, or even ∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞! beyond that by a factor of ∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞! * Boundless -_- Various Food Items: Frisk can even eat Food to alter their own stats of their own choosing and desire and if the opponent eats their food, than they can be altered too. * Boundless -_- Hope: DETERMINATION is boosted by a multitude of ∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞!^∞! and can be stacked and allows Frisk to completely and absolutely no sell any attack that can be done, made, made up, not exist, and more. * Boundless -_- Dream: Frisk is able to completely heal themselves up even if they've been defeated in battle somehow (WHICH WILL NEVER HAPPEN) and come back for more. It also removes every single negative effect and replaces them with a positive version effect boosted by magnitudes of infinity factorials. Notable Attacks and Techniques with Absolutely Boundlessly Transcendantly Filled With ABSOLUTE DETERMINATION -_- (AKA FRISKINATION Mode) Notable Attacks and Techniques with Ascendant Frisk (EoS) Other Wins ''' ''With Hooman Warrior Frisk:'' Jar Jar Binks the Sith Lord (Ster Warts) (Even in Hooman Warrior Frisk form, casually solos the verse with just an absolutely infinitesimally small dwarfing fraction of their power '''DETERMINATION) Mettaton (Casually beat them via DETERMINATION even in the hardest Quiz in all of existence. Didn't even have to use 0% of their Brain to do it nor their staggering Intellect. They also casually solo the verse) Mettaton EX (Outdanced the Dancer OF Dancers OF DANCERS because they felt like it. Note: This was Hooman Warrior Frisk while they were still in training) Mettaton NEO (Killed them in one hit then by SHEER DETERMINATION brought them back to life as if nothing happened) Alphys (By SHEER DETERMINATION Frisk made Alphys x Undyne canon) Undyne (The same) Papyrus (Absolutely Normal Edition) (Made a complete joke of Papyrus, even though they both didn't suffer any injuries, mentally, physically, psychically, spiritually, or whatever. After that, Papyrus learned to never fight Frisk again and serve him their favorite food Spaghetti every day to keep them happy. Even while training, Papyrus wasn't able to defeat Frisk, not even while they were handicapped in a Car). The God Emperor of Mankind (Warhammer 40k) (With Frisk's mere prescence, they made him bow WILLINGLY. Casually solos the verse.) Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Even if Wanked, Frisk sent them through an Infinite 99999999... loop with just one blow and then brought them back. All of them. They also casually solo the verse). The Rap God of Mankind (Raphammer 40k) Rap God of Mankind's Profile (Frisk's crappiest line was able to absolutely roast The Rap God in the most casual battle ever and it's agreed they can casually solo the verse) Flowey (Note: This was his Omega Form. He made Flowey their and also taught him the true true meaning of this world and all worlds: DETERMINATION, while in their Hooman Warrior form. They didn't even need to talk. Flowey figured it out after getting his ass kicked within 0.00000000000000000000000001 planck times of a second, and Frisk wasn't even trying.) The One Above All (Casually solos the verse and with just looking at him, sent The One Above All into an infinite death loop filled with 9's. After an eternity or so, Frisk revived him.) The Primal Monitor (Frisk breathed on him. The entire Primal Monitor went bye bye along with all of it's components and Frisk can casually solo the verse) An infinite army of Average Quickscopers (Casually solos the verse. Frisk just used some boxing gloves and then they all ran for the hills while dropping their MLG rifles) Two Stones (Frisk threw Raven at them. Casually solos the Rockverse) Toriel Dreemurr (Even Goat Mom accepts Frisk as the Sentinel of DETERMINATION) Asgore Dreemurr (Frisk was too DETERMINED even for Goat Dad) Azathoth (Azathoth woke up. Nothing happened to Frisk because DETERMINATION and Frisk can casually solo the entire Cthulhu Mythos over and over if they wanted to) Robert E.O Speedwagon (Casually solos the verse. Even Speedwagon can accept defeat) Dio Brando (Frisk made Dio Brando look like a MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA joke that he keeps pulling off) Jotaro Kujo (Frisk copied Jotaro's style. It's better than the original by Yottaparsecs at the least). Kenshiro (Frisk renamed "Fist of the North Star" to "Pinch of the South Star" Death (EVEN DEATH is too afraid of Frisk's DETERMINATION) The Machina (TF2) (Casually solos the verse. Frisk tanked a fully charged body shot and the guy who shot them ragequitted) Competitive TF2 (Frisk entered Competitive TF2 one day. Guess what happened next). Sanic (Frisk massively outsped him. Casually solos the verse) Cartoon Fight Club The Ultimate Memes (It was agreed upon that even a casual Frisk can casually send an infinite amount of Memetic+ Tiers into a 99999... loop) The Ultimate Meme Destroyer (Created it by accident) Forged Alliance Forever (Is the top player. Forever. Always). (͡°͜ʖ͡°)(Casually solos the verse. Even lennyface gets sent through a defeat loop with one knife blow) The Cabbage Man (Has yet to give him back his cabbages. Casually solos the verse.) Kami Tenchi (I forgot who Kami Tenchi was, but I do remember them getting absolutely curbstomped by Frisk) Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) (This is a stomp of epic magnitudes of epic proportions, but Frisk decided to drag the fight on forever. Just by looking at their majestic prescence, Naruto died). Elder God Demonbane (EGD is actually one of Frisk's daily playtoys) Magikarp (Trivia: Frisk owns a Fish Tank. You know what are all those fish? Magikarps). Filled with BOUNDLESS DETERMINATION Logic (With just one knife swing they sent Logic through an infinite defeat loop of 9's and Logic has yet to come out) Reason (The same) Suggsverse (Solos the entire verse extremely casually. With just the blink of an eye). Also Quality. Homura Akemi (Frisk's DETERMINATION > Homura's Determination) Chara (Even Chara is afraid of Frisk. All Frisk had to do was put on a Darth Vader mask, and Chara now has Vaderphobia) Joke Battles Wiki (via DETERMINATION) Vs Battles Wiki (via DETERMINATION) Wiki Chat (When no one is there, it's because Frisk is there). Buzz Lightyear (Is way beyond the concept of "Infinity and Beyond" in this form. Frisk can also casually solo the rest of Toy Story). SOUL KING Don Kanonji (Bwahahahaha was no match for BOUNDLESS TRANSCENDANT DETERMINATION and they casually solo the verse anyway so whatever) Lord Buggy D. Clown (Casually solos One Piece in just One Piece, also made this Honest Trailer that absolutely roasted OP) Our Lord and Savior Go D. Usopp (Even Usopp has accepted Frisk) Sogeking (The same) Mastermind Teuchi the Ramen Guy (Even in his Sage of the Six Bowls form they are no match for even a casual Frisk. One breathe on him and it was an instant game over for our beloved Noodleman) ''-_- Memelusted Mode + Boundless Determination'' The Strongest Man in the World - Mr. King (Frisk's Heartbeats were faster and greater than even King) Mars (Frisk has been to Mars after Chuck Norris visited it. That's why it's gone forever. But don't worry, Frisk brought it back because DETERMINATION). Reddit (Runs all of Reddit secretly) Friskination Mode FllFlourine (Once tried to nerf Frisk so that their Waifu could defeat Frisk in a battle, but was hit by an infinite number of 9's and was instantly defeated) You (Casually solos the verse with their pinkie finger) Ascendant Frisk Their own DETERMINATION (Words can not even begin to describe how well they can solo the verse. They just do.) Sans (Exaggerated) (Note: This is the current Frisk after give power boost via Asriel) Frisk (w/ Stick) The Losses section is completely irrelevant to beings as high as Frisk because they are too DETERMINED and their absolutely beyond that anyway, and beyond that, and beyond that. Even if the opponent actually DARES to alter any aspect, facet, or whatever of Frisk's unfathomable DETERMINATION, they are completely unable as the concept of being altered is absolutely overshadowed by the might of DETERMINATION. Stalemates Hooman Warrior Frisk Filled with BOUNDLESS DETERMINATION ''-_- Memelusted Mode + Boundless Determination'' Friskination Mode Ascendant Frisk Sans (Exaggerated) (Note: This was before the massive power boost Frisk received. This was Ascendant Frisk (Eos) before the power boost) Frisk (w/ Stick) Category:Flourine's Profiles Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Humans Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond 0 Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Memetic tier Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Wanked Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Obscenely Broken Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:2016 Trends Category:Badasses Category:Badass Category:Exaggerated Category:Beyond God Category:Beyond Logic Category:Limitless Category:Logic Defying Category:Stick Users Category:SOUL Users Category:Frisk Category:Pacifists Category:Beyond Omnipotence Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents